


A Homeless with a cat

by Algae_RA1



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Not very pleasant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 隐晦主从（猫&豆丁），OC第一人称





	A Homeless with a cat

**Author's Note:**

> 隐晦主从（猫&豆丁），OC第一人称

- 你见过无家可归的人吗？

- 他们到处都是。

- 哈哈，那带着猫的呢？

- 什么，猫怎么可能陪着无家可归的人？

- 唔……这么说也对。但是我见过一次，一只猫和一个流浪的人。

 

 

阳光毫无遮蔽，走道上一片明晃晃，刺眼得很，就连平时横在道上脏兮兮的流浪人都缩进了房子的阴影里，只有一名半裸的疯女人独自在空地中央，毫不在意地大哭大笑，仰头对着天空说着没人能懂的话——自从灾难之后，流民到处都是，随处都可以看见面容相异，语言不通的异乡人。

 

她或许曾经是不疯的，但是现在的这具瘦骨嶙峋的躯体大概只是凭着本能在活着，内里的意志和灵魂早已经不知消亡在何处。暴晒令她精疲力竭，可女人即使倒在地上，也不肯像其他流民一样在阴影中稍稍喘息，干枯的长发沾满尘土，结痂的伤口中再次渗出血丝，指甲早就裂开，却还固执地抠着地上凹凸不平的石砖边缘。

所有人都绕着她走，转过头，掩着嘴，仿佛这样就能当做这个女人不存在。

我那个时候只是个小不点，管家吩咐去跑腿，不得不经过那条小道——那个精明的混蛋知道镇上最短的小道和来往所需要的准确时间，我们可不敢有半点马虎。虽然有点犹豫，但是比起那个疯子，还是被克扣这周为数不多的薪水更加可怕，我还是横下心硬着头皮闭着眼冲了过去。大步跑过之后，我听到有人跌倒在地的声音，应该是那个疯子，但是我不敢回头，就这样离开了。

 

回来的路上我又看见了那个家伙，还有另外一个。还是个小孩，又脏又瘦，浑身上下唯一扎眼的是这里没见过的橘色头发，一看就是不知道打哪儿来的外地人。他竟然想要帮助那个疯婆子，半跪在地上努力把那个女人架起来。不过还没我个头高的小鬼怎么可能成功。他就一次又一次跌倒。托他的福，我可以正常走过去，不然弄倒了篮子里的东西少不了一顿臭骂和克扣薪水。经过他们身边的时候，那个小鬼又重重跌在地上，我不由自主地看了一眼，他身上露在外面的部分不仅青青紫紫，而且还有不少新鲜抓痕，看起来是那个疯子干的。我只觉得一阵害怕，加快脚步离开了那两个人。

 

老爷是镇上的大善人，别人都这么说。大院子的门口每到下午太阳快落山的时候，都会支起一口锅，里面是黑麦和糟料加了很多水煮的稀汤，一旁是硬成石头的几块大面包。能走得动的流民都会聚集过来，我们这些宅子里的小鬼头负责看着他们。我在这天下午看见了那个橘色头发的豆丁，他不是一个人。被他扶来的疯女子不知道为什么变得很安静，乖乖被安置在角落破屋的外墙脚，他一个人排着队，拿完了一次就送过去给那个疯子，等女人吃完，他又再排了一次队，这次是给自己的。

 

他这么做了七天，第八天的时候，一个人来了。

 

轮到他的时候，连看都没看我一眼，就伸手拿了一小块面包，坐到了那个女人之前坐过的位子上。

 

排在他后面的那个瘸腿的老头瞟了一眼，跟着他身旁的人说了句什么，露出了令我觉得不太愉快的神情。他们领走了食物，走向那个小子，然后——

 

那是常常在地下的仆人和他们的混小子们中会发生的单方面的殴打。根本不用看到最后我也知道结果是什么。

 

等到所有的食物都发干净了，我们得到了一点碎屑和空余时间。我看见破烂的墙根下豆丁还躺着，决定去把他赶开，不然被管家看见谁都没好果子吃。

 

可没想到那小子居然手里还握着面包，难怪躺到现在。他叽里咕噜了几句，我听不懂就摆摆手让他走。他抬腿就要离开，却突然又停下脚步，有什么东西从头上的屋顶扑到了他怀里，一口抢走了面包，然后落到他脚边，叫了一声。我才没有被吓到，就是有点吃惊居然有那么大的猫，眼睛还是红的。那小子被抢了食物也一点也不生气，反倒是放松下来的样子，看了我一眼，又说了点什么，跟在那只猫之后离开了。

 

之后我就没见过他来领吃的。出门替管家干活的时候偶尔会看见他一个人躲在角落里，有时候那只猫在他身边，有时候不在。

 

灾难没有停止，流落到这里的外地人越来越多，镇长和老爷们终于下了决定要隔开镇里镇外。原本这里是没有墙的，要新建一道，已经在这里的外乡人都被召集起来干活，那个小豆丁也不例外吧。我给监工送东西的时候瞥见过几次，那个颜色很显眼嘛。

 

最后一次见到他，是在墙快要完工的时候，出现了野兽。那天轮到干活的人大多都死了，只有几个人撑了下来。我跟着一个大人去帮忙，看见那个不寻常的颜色被埋在其他人下面，就露出一点点。那边没有活人。骑马的大人只转了一圈就走了，身为随从的我也得跟上。

 

在我转身的那一刻，听见了一声猫叫。

 

等我转过头去看，什么都没有，连那个颜色也不见了。

 

 


End file.
